brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
79104 The Shellraiser Street Chase
|DE = 69.99 |AU = 99.99 |NZ = 129.99 }} |Ages = 7-14 |Released = December 2012 |Theme = Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles }} 79104 The Shellraiser Street Chase is a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles set released in 2012. It contains 620 pieces, and costs US 59.99. It includes the minifigures Dogpound, Michelangelo, Leonardo, Kraangdroid, and one Foot Soldier. Description ;The Pizza Van Is mostly white, the bottom is a mixture between cream, red and black, with grey and black wheels. The roof is dark green with a sign on each side that says "Antonio's PIZZA RAMA". Inside theres a grey and black stearing wheel and at the back there's two cans of mutantange. ;The Shellraiser Is mainly yellow, but has a dark green roof. The front wheels are black with white circles inside of them with black curles. The back wheels are a lot bigger then the front wheels with green in the middle. The wheels can be pulled up and when all of them are there's train wheels so the shellraiser can go on train tracks. On each side in the middle theres pink plates with grafiti on them, these can be pulled down on the left side weapons are attached to them, on the other side theres a computer and a skateboard. The roof is dark green, on top of it theres a red missle with a grey and black missle on top that can be flicked to fire it. ;Minifigures The set includes five minifigures; Dogpound's torso-head combination piece is a new mould released exclusively for this figure. His facial area is white with red eyes, a black nose, and yellowed teeth. On top of his head, Dogpound has two ears and spikes running down his back. On the bottom, backside of the piece, there is a curly tail that attaches to his back. Dogpound has a white stomach with a white, sixpack of muscles. On each side of the piece are knobs sticking out that the arms attach to. His left arm is very large and spiky. It is mostly brown, but the top and bottom of the piece as well as his fingers are white. Dogpound's right arm has the same colour scheme as his left arm but is significantly smaller and without spikes. His hips are black and his legs are red with a chain mail loincloth and metallic kneepads. Foot Soldier's head is black with a red bandanna around the top and silver, eyes with little holes in them. The front of his torso is black with black, ninja robes, a white under-shirt and red straps. The back of his torso features a red collar, continuation of the ninja robes and a red, sword sheath. The Foot Soldier's legs are red with black knee-pads. Leonardo's head is a new mould made for the turtles. It is dark green with a blue bandana around it. He has an angry expression in which his teeth are bared and clenched. He wears a new turtle shell piece made exclusively for the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles line. It is khaki, has a turtle shell pattern and has two brown straps over the piece. The front of Leonardo's torso piece is green with turtle scales and a continuation of the strap pieces from the shell piece. The back of the torso features turtle scales and a brown strap at the bottom. His legs are green, just like the rest of his body, and finish off the scale printing. The legs have printing of brown knee pads. Michelangelo's head is the same new mould made for the turtles. It is bright green with an orange bandana around it. He has a determined smile with his tongue sticking out he has an excited smile. He wears a new turtle shell piece made exclusively for the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles line. It is tan, has a turtle shell pattern, and a brown strap over the piece. The front of Michelangelo's torso piece is green with turtle scales and a continuation of the strap piece from the shell piece. The back of the torso features turtle scales and a brown strap at the bottom. His legs are green, just like the rest of his body, and finish off the scale printing. The legs have printing of brown knee pads. The Kraangdroid has a double sided head the front side features a purple and silver robotic face while the other side has purple and silver robotic printing. He wears a grey jetpack between his head and torso. This variation also has a double sided torso. The front features a robotic harness to hold the Kraang alien in, with robotic appendages going off into his arms and legs as a way to control them. The back of his torso shows the back of the harness holding the Kraang alien and the appendages. His leg piece features the continuation of the leg appendages and metallic toes. LEGO.com Description Notes * Dogpound is exclusive to this set. Minifigures Included Gallery 79104boxart.jpg|The box art 79104.png|The set in its entirety Shellraiser interior.jpg|The Shellraiser's interior NinjaTurtles 79104 M.JPG|Shellraiser detail TMNT ShellChase.png|A glorified image Tmntother.png|The alternate build labeled "Hot Rod" Dogpound.jpg|Dogpound in his pizza truck External Links Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:70000 sets Category:2013 sets